A Dandelion for you to Blow
by Kahomiya
Summary: Hayate thought that because the Black Camellia is destroyed, they can finally live a normal life once again. Wrong! There are still troubles. When weird monsters and a weird girl showed up, things are getting complicated again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Strange Things Will Always be Strange

"Hayate!"

"coming~"

The blue haired boy ran into a room and opened it. He sees a long blonde haired girl with pigtails, looked very angry.

Her name is Nagi Sanzenin, she's a daughter of the big Sanzenin family... Before she loses her inheritance and was forced to live in the Violet Mansion.

And he is her butler, Hayate Ayasaki. His parents sold him to Yakuza with a debt of 150 million yen. When he was close to death, Nagi saved him by offering him to be her butler. She have saved his life.

"Why didn't you wake me up!?" Nagi said, slipping into her uniform, "do you have any idea what time it is!? Now, i'm late for school!"

"B-but i do wake you up, ojou-sama!"

"Whatever, just go preapare the bike!"

Hayate nodded and ran outside. The brown haired girl wearing a maid uniform was sweeping the floor. When she noticed Hayate, she waved at him.

"Ohayo, Hayate-kun!"

"Oh! Ohayo, Maria-san!"

This girl is Maria, the maid of the Sanzenin family that strangely know nothing of her past. She's like Nagi's caring mother.

"Late, are we?"

"Well, you can say that"

Nagi slammed the door open and shut it as she jumped onto the bike. She waved at Maria, "bye Maria! I'm off!"

"okay then, take care~"

Hayate was pedaling the bike so fast, it's faster than a sport car! And suprisingly, within only 11 seconds, they made it into Hakuo Academy.

"As expected of Hayate!" Nagi chuckled, "I can always count on you!"

Hayate sighed as he parked the bike. He was thinking about his ojou-sama.

"*sigh*" Hayate sighed, "i should've wake her up 10 times more harsh..."

Without knowing, someone hitted Hayate from behind.

"Ouch..."

Hayate looked up, she sees a silver haired girl with cold-sharp red eyes. She was glaring at me.

"Hey, you need to be carefull."

"s-sorry..."

"wait just a second!"

Nagi walked in front of her, looking very angry, "you're the one who's at fault! Why do you blame someone else!"

"I'm just saying that he needs to be carefull, you don't need to sorry me, it's my fault."

After that, she leaves them in awkward moment.

"w-what's with her!?"

"More importantly!" Hayate said, changing the topic, "we need to hurry!"

Both of them nodded and run to their class. When they arrived, they already see the class, crowded by students. As Hayate and Nagi took a seat, 3 very familliar figures walked into them. One is purple haired with half pigtails, long blue haired with no ponies, and short black haired. Let's interdouce them one per one shall we?

The purple one is Izumi Segawa, she's a member of the student council and the class rep. The blue one is Miki Hanabishi, she's also the member of the student council and the class rep.

And lastly the black one, Risa Asakaze. She's ALSO the member of the student council and ALSO the class rep.

The three of them are famous for always being together and being completely stupid. They are called Trio Amiga.

"Why looking so down, Hayata-kun?"

"Is it because you're late?"

"No worries, you'll get used to it!"

The three of the laugh as Hayate started to feel VERY insulted. They suddenly felt a sharp look behind.

"Hey!" the pink haired girl shouted, "don't be so rude on people!"

She is the student council president of Hakuo Acadey, Hinagiku Katsura. She's smart and have mad kendo skills. Though, she have a flat chest and short temper.

"Hey, did you hear what Hina just said?"

"She's defending Hayata-kun!"

"It's quite normal anyway."

Hinagiku blushes as she whined, "am not!"

Their homeroom teacher, Yukiji Katsura barged in. She usually gets drunks and loves money. Apparently, she's Hinagiku's big sister.

"Everyone, i have some news!"

Everyone calmed down as they preapared their ears.

"There's a transfer student!"

Not interesting enough.

"And it's a girl!"

Everyone started to gossip who will the girl be. Yukiji walked into the room.

Only Hayate, Nagi, Hinagiku, Izumi, Miki, and Risa don't. They're not so interested in this transfer student. But to be honest, Hakuo Academy barely had any transfer student.

"Here she is, come in!"

A girl with silver hair and cold-sharp red eyes. Hayate and Nagi slowly opened their eyes widely. They knew it, it was the girl from before! No wonder she looked familiar!

"Please interdouce yourself!"

"okay..."

She coughed and caught her eyes on Hayate and Nagi. But she quickly looked away.

"My name is Sora Kizumerine, yoroshiku onegaishimasu..."

"okay then..." Yukiji pointed besude Hayate, "you can sit beside Ayasaki."

All boys are glaring at Hayate and thinked this, 'Why him!? Why is it always him!? Why is he so lucky!? I want a life trade!' but it's a total misfortune for Hayate because she was glaring at Hayate as she took a seat.

'did she hate me or something? That is one sharp glare even for me to handle...'

The school seemed to drag on and on and know, it's already time to go home.

"Oh well, i'm tired." Nagi said, sitting on the bench, "Let's rest a bit"

Hayate nodded, "ok"

Just when Hayate was about to sit, a monster appeared out of nowhere. It appeared so sudden.

"what the!?"

Hayate had completely blacked out and fell. Nagi too. The monster approaches Nagi.

"n-no!" Hayate run to the monster, "Ojou-sama!"

Nagi looked scared that she shivered. Just when the monster attacks, A familliar figure kicked it.

"You baka! You never learn!"

Hayate and Nagi stared at her. It was Sora! She was holding a paperfan and looked very angry, "go back to Thrias or i'll be taking your soul."

The monster looked frozen and slowly faded. Sora looked behind, "you guys okay? Nothing hurt, right?"

Hayate and Nagi slowly slowly stood up, "w-we are i guess..."

"good to hear."

Sora walked away. But Hayate still doesn't understand this and halted her.

"w-wait Kizumerine-san!"

Sora stopped and looked behind.

"I don't understand the situation! Can you explain?"

Sora just stared at him in disbelief, "I'll tell you later, just call me by my first name."

"o-okay, Sora-san..."

"then bye..."

She walked away, leaving Hayate and Nagi. Nagi said, "Weirdo, we're leaving Hayate!"

"o-okay ojou-sama!"

Hayate still don't understand the situation, but he had a feelling that he'll know soon. Maybe, this isn't the right time to know yet, all he need to do is to be patient untill he found out.

~In the Next Day...~

Today is saturday, it means there's no school and Nagi's freedom. But not for Hayate, he's still busy preaparing the breakfast. Suddenly, a short haired girl with blue hair popped out of nowhere.

She's Ruka Suirenji. She's a super popular idol who wished to be a mangaka. Like Hayate, her parents left her with the debt of 150 million yen.

"Ohayo, Hayate-kun!" Ruka said as she smiled at Hayate, "it smells good enough to wake me up!"

Hayate widened his eyes. Noticing that it's Ruka, he smiled, "ohayo, Ruka-san!"

"You're suprised, aren't you?"

"i have to admit it, yes."

"haha!" Ruka chuckled, "Do not underastimate the power of a common girl!"

"Haha..." Hayate laughed weakly "Right..."

"Man, i need some exercise!" Ruka said as she streched, "If you're looking for me, i'll be in the backyard, okay?"

"okay."

When Ruka left, Hayate was done with his cooking and wsas preaparing the table. When he's done, three people showed up

First is the dark blue haired girl with pigtails, Ayumu Nishizawa. She's an old friend of Hayate back in Shiomi high, which is Hayate's former school. Often being called "Hamster" by Nagi.

Second is the white haired girl with ponytail and glasses, Chiharu Harukaze. She's a close friend of Nagi and Ruka. She's also the secretary of Hakuo Academy's student council.

And last but not least, the short green haired girl, Kayura Tsurugino. She goes to Hakuo Academy like the others. She's an elite otaku.

"Ohayo Hayate-kun" the three if them said together.

"ohayo Nishizawa-san, Chiharu-san and Kayura-san!" Hayate said while smiling and showing the breakfast. "the breakfast is ready!"

"okay..!"

The three of them sat down and mumbled, "Is it okay if we..."

"Go ahead!"

"then we won't be hesitant"

The 3 of them clapped their hands, "ittadakimasu!" and eat their breakfast. Hayate was staring outside when he noticed Alice (A-tan), staring at the meal while hiding.

This little girl is called Alice but assumed to be Athena Tennousu in child form. Apparently, she recodnized Hayate and Hinagiku as her parents

"Ohayo, A-tan!" Hayate said, leaning closer to Alice, "And why're you hiding while staring at the meal? Are you hungry or something?"

"a-am not!-"

Gurgle...

Alice blushed. That's definitely her stomach. Hayate smiled kindly at her.

"You know, you should be more honest around, A-tan!"

"S-shut up! Just... Just where's my breakfast!?"

"haha, it's over here..."

The day are lively as always. When it's 12.00, Hayate decided to wake Nagi up.

"ojou-sama! Please wake up!"

Hayate was moving Nagi's body around, making Nagi felt very annoyed.

"c'mon! It's finally saturday!"

"No! You must wake up!"

Nagi finally yelled in lost and wake up. Unfortunately, she's still playing games... As always.

"I'm off!"

"Wait Hayate!" Nagi halted, "where are you going!?"

"I'm going to shop for dinner, i'll be back soon!"

"Okay then!" Nagi waved at him, "take care!"

Hayate waved back at her and head into the shopping district. He buy everyone's favorite since it's saturday. When he finished shopping, it's already 16.00.

"Crap! I need to hurry!"

Hayate run as fast as he can as he hear a scream.

"eh?"

He looked for the source of the scream. And then he sees a girl with a long aqua hair, attacking a little girl. The girl leaned closer to the child.

"Come on, just give me the lock..."

"no!"

Hayate without thinking dashed into the crowd. The child seemed to be hugging a gold lock with strange green lines.

"I said give it to me!"

The girl was about to hit the child. Hayate wanted to act, but he couldn't.

"don't be..."

"... HARSH TO A CHILD, DAMMIT!"

Sora kicked the girl's face. Everyone especially Hayate was suprised.

"You..."

"No matter how many times i scold you, you just do it again!" Sora was filled with dark auras, "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"No! You're in the way!" the girl shouted, "you flat chested and scary human!"

She wasn't supposed to say that, now she have raised the death flag. Sora was filled with dark auras once again, but darker than before. She gave this scary smile and threataning eyes.

"Repeat it please, honey?"

Everone got creeps! All of them run away exept Hayate and the child. Sora turned to the child.

"Thanks for keeping my lock safe!"

"Y-your welcome..!"

After that, she ran away. Sora turned around and see Hayate in his speechless face. This is the very first time she sees a girl, kicking another girl on the street while shouting. More than that, she wore a mini skirt but have tights.

"Oh, it's Ayasaki."

"Sora-san..."

"huh? Yes?"

Hayate slowly shaked. He stared at Sora in disbelief.

"Sora-san!" Hayate shouted as he pointed at Sora, "you're a girl! Kicking other girl on the crowded street is not a girl should do! Besides, you're wearing a mini skirt! Even though you're wearing tights, it's still not fine! You should never do that again!"

Sora widened her eyes and blushed, "Y-you see!?" and covered her skirt. Hayate laughed nervously.

"w-well..."

"you did, aren't you!?"

"umm..."

"BAKA! A girl's tights is one of the things you must never see in your life!"

Hayate stared at Sora as he sees her blush, "that's why i'm telling you to never do that again!"

"Hurusai!"

Sora kicked Hayate in the face and run away, leaving Hayate on the ground. He stoid up.

"oww, that is one hard kick in the face..."

Hayate glanced at his clock, it's 16.25.

"O-oh! I need to hurry back home!"

Hayate run to the Violet Mansion as fast as he can while holding his face in pain. That kick leaves some dirt on his hair and luckilly, no bruises or injuries.

When Hayate made it, he was greeted by Nagi.

"tadaima~"

"Oh! Hayate! Okaeri!"

Nagi stared at Hayate's hair, "what's with the dirt on your hair? It's like, you've been stomped or something."

"oh!" Hayate cleaned his hair nervously, "it's nothing really!"

But the truth is, Nagi almost got the jackpot. It is true that he has been stomped by Sora, but he think that it's better for Nagi to don't know.

"whatever, anyway what's dinner for tonight?"

"it's curry!"

"okay then..."

Hayate walked into the kitchen and see Maria, preaparing a dessert.

"oh Maria-san! Why are you making desserts?"

"ah, Hayate-kun!" Maria smiled at Hayate, "i think it's better to make the dessert ready, it's chocolate pudding anyway."

"okay then," Hayate putted the groceries on the kitchen counter, "i'll place the groceries here, okay?"

"'kay then"

Without noticing, time already passed 2,5 hours and everyone already finished their dinner and dessert.

Hayate was arranging the dishes as he sees Ayumu, holding a bag of baked potatoes.

"oh, konbanwa Nishizawa-san!"

"Konbanwa, Hayate-kun!"

"Yoy bought it again?"

"it's just too delicious."

Ayumu widened her eyes and smiled at Hayate, "anyway, i have friend coming a visit! She just saved me earlier when i was chasing the baked potatoes guy!"

"eh?"

"Listen!" Ayumu whined, "When i finally done chasing the baked potatoes guy and have my baked potatoes, a truck came by. I really thought this was the end of my life."

Hayate nodded curiously.

"but!" Ayumu continued, "this girl pulled my hand instead of pushing me for a sacrifice so that we both can be safe! I'm gratefull for her, can you get her a tea? She's in the backyard!"

"of course! Leave it to me!"

Hayate nodded as he make the tea. He thinked 'She was saving Nishizawa-san, i should thank her! She must be kind!'

Hayate opened the door outside as he sees Ayumu, seating with a girl on the backyard. She waved at Hayate, "Hayate-kun! Here she is!"

the girl turned to Hayate in fear, "Hayate!?"

When he sees the girl, he can't do anything but to stare at her in shock. If there's anytime to be shocked, this was definitely the perfect time.

* * *

**Hello all! i'm Kahomiya, the newbie here! Please take care of me! This chapter might be confusing, but soon you'll understand. I hope i'll be updating this fast!**

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Not all boys are a hentai

"Ayasaki?"

No doubt, this girl is definitely Sora. She was giving Hayate a cold glare. Hayate assumed that she's still mad about what happened before.

"This is the butler you're talking about, Ayumu?"

Ayumu nodded and Sora gave her the blank stare

"he's not like what you described for me."

Hayate gulped. Ayumu gave her a weak smile.

"what? What do you mean?"

"He's..." Sora pointed at Hayate, "Hentai."

That word hit Hayate hard. He's now, officially raised the death flag. If only he didn't said that to Sora earlier, this wouldn't happen.

"Eh? " Ayumu asked, "what makes you say that?"

"i don't need to explain." Sora glanced at Ayumu then at Hayate, "A hentai is a hentai, that's it."

Great. Hayate is now being stamped as a hentai by Sora. He can easilly tell that Sora is the harsh type.

"No! It was just an accident!"

"Really?"

Sora stared at Hayate blankly. So as Ayumu. Hayate was pushed into the corner and he needs to find a way to get out without getting killed. One wrong step, to hell you go.

"I have no ittention to, but i was right! You need to watch your manner as a girl!"

The last part made everyone in the Violet Mansion to see Hayate. He's now digging hus own grave. Sora glared at Hayate.

"You got the point though..."

Hayate sighed in relief. Anyone else who's watching is very confused in this situation.

"huh?"

Nagi stepped forward while glancing at Sora, "What in the world is going on in here and why is Sora here?"

"Nothing."

"Listen, Nagi-chan!"

"what is it hamster?"

"Sora saved me earlier! Isn't it wonderfull!?"

"it's ordinary."

The word shooted Ayumu in the chest, resulting a complete shock and disappointment. She was expecting Nagi to thank Sora to forget about her question earlier, but failed.

Alice huffed and go in. Followed by Maria and then Chiharu. Hinagiku and Kayura was staring at Hayate blankly and leave. Lastly, Nagi go in with Hayate by pulling him.

"Uwah! O-ojou-sama!" Hayate whinned, "Don't pull my hand!"

But Nagi pretended not to listen and now, only Sora and Ayumu left. Ayumu smiled nervously at Sora.

"i'm so sorry, Sora! They're really odd when you first meet them, but i'm sure you'll get used to it!"

"It's okay." Sora smiled at Ayumu, "I can live with that."

"Good to hear then!"

Sora glanced at the clock, it was 19.30. Sora panicked, "Crap! I need to hurry back home!" Sora run into the entrance and waved at Ayumu,"see you!"

"See you!"

Ayumu waved back at her untill she can't see her anymore. Ayumu walked into the Violet Mansion and sees Nagi, playing video games.

"hey hamster."

"what is it?"

"it's umm... Nothing..."

Nagi paused her video game to strech a bit as she saw 2 familiar figures walk into her. One has a long dark blue hair and was wearing a kimono, and one is short gray haired.

The one who's wearing a kimono is Issumi Saginomiya. She have the power to dispel a monster, demon, and spirits. She has a habit of getting lost and know nothing about technologies, not even her smartphone. She's very rich.

And the other one is Sakuya Aizawa. She's like Issumi's best friend, always by her side. Like Issumi, she's very rich.

"Oh, it's Issumi and Sakuya." Nagi stood up, "what are you guys doing here exactly?"

"no," Sakuya answered, "we were just passing by and i don't know why, Issumi wants me and her to go in here."

Issumi nodded.

"I see..." Nagi glanced at Issumi, "what is it?"

"i just want to ask that..." She narrowed her eyes and covered her mouth with her sleeve, showing her serious mode. "who's the silver haired girl that just get out of here?"

"Ah!" Ayumu stood up, "She's Sora Kizumerine! She saved me when i was buying some baked potatoes!"

Nagi stared at Ayumu in disbelief, "i thought i should be the one who's answering the question."

Ayumu widened her eyes and laughed nervously, "Sorry Nagi-chan!"

"Kizumerine?"

Issumi was in her deep thoughts. It seesms like Sora's last name have suprised Issumi for some reason. It's like a shocking fact or something.

"huh?" Sakuya seemed to notice Issumi, in her deep thoughts. She sighed and tapped her shoulder, "Don't go to deep, Issumi."

"oh!"

Issumi wandered around and glanced at Nagi, "see you then."

"see you."

"eh? Wait Issumi!" Sakuya said while chasing Issumi, "you'll get lost again!"

Hayate peeked into the room and asked, "is Sakuya-san and Issumi-san is here just now?"

"They just left."

"oh, okay then."

Hayate glanced at his watch, it's 21.00.

'Oh well, what a tiring day. I really hope that tomorrow will be a normal day... Maybe.'

But he don't know the troubles ahead of him. Well, it won't even stop coming untill you are a dead meat. Not even once.

~in the next day...~

It's now sunday. Saturday and sunday are both holidays, so another lovely day for Nagi to wake up at noon. Like she did yesterday.

Ruka have a work to do, Maria is shoping, Nagi is still sleeping, Alice is also sleeping, Chiharu is going to do her part-time job, and Kayura is still at her room, doing something unknown. The only ones left who have nothing to do is Hayate, Hinagiku and Ayumu. It's rare for Hayate to be free.

The three of them just watched tv awkwardly. They were watching a talk show called "Machi-Machi Moe-Moe!"

They were talking about myths. Although they usually talk about any latest news.

"Hello everyone!" The presenter said, smiling widely, "I'm Mite Anahomi, and you are watching Machi-Machi Moe-Moe! Keep smilin'!"

That slogan made everyone in there cheered. Even though it's not that awesome sight.

"As i said yesterday, we are going to talk about myths!" Mite cheered, "and here's our guest, Ruka Suirenji!"

Hayate, Hinagiku and Ayumu weren't that suprised. It's normal to have her in tv anyway.

"Hello everyone!" Ruka said, waving at the crowd, "Nice to see you!"

"Hello, Ruka-chan!" Mite said, smiling at Ruka, "Please sit down!"

"okay!" Ruka smiled as she took a seat on the couch. "we are going to talk about myths, am i right?"

"Bingo!" Mite beamed, "You're correct!"

"So what myth?"

"dunno, about monsters maybe?"

"that's ridicilous!" Ruka laughed nervously, "I don't even think that they're exist!"

"haven't you heard, Ruka-chan?" Mite smiled, "You know, about a lock that can summon beasts or something like that?"

Hayate caughted his eyes on tv. It strangely sounds very familliar...

"What? What does it looked like?"

"it's like this!" Mite snapped her hand and shouted, "turn it on!'

Suddenly, the screen behind them turned on, showing a lock that looked exactly like Sora's. Hayate stared at it intensely.

"so this lock can summon beasts?"

"yes," Mite turned on the flashlight beside her and put on her scary look, "But be aware! Only the destinied person and the ones who's the age is below 13 can touch it! If you aren't one of those, you'll be cursed for the rest of your life!" and turned it off with her normal smile on, "that's the only thing i know."

"okay then..." Ruka gulped and smiled nervously, "let's talk about other myths!"

Mite nodded, "agreed."

Hayate was still wondering about the myth. What if the myth was true?

Ayumu stood up, "man, i'm thirsty, i think i'll go buy a juice. I'll be back soon."

"W-wait!" Hayate and Hinagiku halted, "i'll come too!"

Both if them stared each other. Ayumu laughed nervously as she spoke, "what a coincidence, huh..."

Ayumu snapped and said, "B-but who will take care the house when we're gone!?"

"Don't worry," Hayate smiled, "There's still Kayura-san in here, let's go!"

"okay then..."

Both Hayate and Hinagiku actually don't have any idea why they want to go. But maybe it's a warning that something is going to happen.

The three of them walked awkwardly. They stopped by the vending machine so that they can buy the juice Ayumu wanted to buy. When Ayumu have her juice, they were planning on going home, but not so fast.

The three of them saw a green haired girl, running. She was breathing heavilly. It's almost like she's chased by someone... Right. She IS chased by someone. Someone that is not a human... But a monster!?

* * *

**Hello again! I love updating this story! Though, i can't predict the next update due to some stuff in the real world. But i won't a story, especially if i only have one. Machi-Machi Moe-Moe! Tv program in here is my original idea. The name came from a japanese food, mochi and i was reading a manga with a tittle that have "moe" so here it is! This story still have a long way to go! Well, see you in the next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: No peace, just trouble

"Help me!"

The girl cried. The three of them caught their eyes on the monster. The monster is like a bad breathed beast or something.

"Oh no, Hina-san, Hayate-kun!" Ayumu whined, "That girl is in trouble! We need to help her!"

"You're right!" Hayate and Hinagiku nodded, "We need to act fast!"

The beast roared. The girl who's chased by the beast seemed to be holding a bottle with a green liquid filling it. Hayate's guess is that bottle is what the beast is targeting at.

"Shirozakura!" Hinagiku cried, "let's do this Hayate-kun and Ayumu, go hide!"

Ayumu and Hayate nodded and do what they're told to. Ayumu hide in the bushes and Hayate was preaparing to attack.

The girl noticed Hayate, doing his first attack. The girl shouted, "Don't do it! It won't work!"

But did Hayate listen? No. Though what the girl just said earlier was totally right. Hayate's attack was blocked by the beast, making him fall behind.

"Hayate-kun!" Hinagiku and Ayumu shouted. The beast is stronger than what they thought it would be.

Hayate hit the ground. He slowly stood up, holding his left shoulder, "ouch, i bet that's gonna leave a mark..."

Hinagiku bit her lip as she dashed for a counter attack. She swinged her Shirozakura, but no effect either. Hinagiku managed to dodge the beast's attack. Luckily.

"Are you okay, Hayate-kun!?"

"i guess so..."

The beast roared even louder than before, trying to attack Hayate. Hinagiku and Ayumu widened their eyes and shouted, "Hayate-kun!"

The monster swinged iits arm, attacking Hayate. It's too late gor him to dodge, but it's never too late to save him.

"STOP IT!"

The girl halted the beast and it succeded. The girl slowly put down the bottle, "i-i give up..! Here's the bottle..!"

The beast roared and was about to take the bottle, but the girl chuckled, "Just kidding~"

The girl kicked the beast, and it worked! Hinagiku and Hayate wondered why their attacks are not having any effects on the beast but the girl can.

The beast cried in pain and it fleed. Hinagiku, Hayate and Ayumu ran to her.

"That's amazing..!" Ayumu smiled at her, "You're so strong, it's almost like you're the beast or something!"

But the girl totally ignored the compliment that Ayumu said to her and smiled at the three of them, "Thanks for keeping the beast's intetintion! I can regain my energy because of you all!"

"it's nothing really..." Hinagiku smiled.

"Mizuya~"

A familiar voice called. The three of them looked at her, oh my, it's Sora!?

"eh?"

Sora stoped and looked at them.

"Ayasaki? Ayumu? President?"

They stared at Sora, "Sora-san?"

The girl called Mizuya stared at Sora in confuse, "You know these people Sora?"

"Well duh!" Sora stared at Mizuya, "They're from Hakuo Academy... Exept one isn't."

"Oh, i see..." Mizuya was looking intensely at Hayate. Sge chuckled, "Is this the boy you said was a freaking hentai, Ayasaki Hayate? He doesn't look like one though..."

Hayate, Hinagiku and Ayumu widened their eyes. Sora blushed, "N-no! I bet he's good at acting! J-just... Let's go!"

Sora was dragging Mizuya as Mizuya smiled at them, "Sorry gotta go. Anyway, i'm Koyumi Mizuya, bye!"

"Hurry up!"

"F-fine!"

Hayate laughed nervously, "so she's still mad about that huh..."

It was an awkward moment in there. Ayumu smiled, "a-anyway, let's go home..!"

Hayate and Hinagiku nodded and walk home. Today was quite eventfull... For them.

When they're home, everyone is already home as well.

"Tadaima~"

The first one who greeted them was Maria, "Okaerinasai, where have you been?"

"umm... Just buying a juice."

"okay then."

They don't dare to say anything to anyone about the event. The things are still confusing as ever, but they'll soon find out before they even know it.

"Ayasaki Hayate..." a mysterious figure chuckled, " ... You broke my plan, but not next time."

* * *

**Hehe, hi! Sorry if this chapter is shorter than before, but i'm getting busy from time to time... Anyway, i'll try my best to update daily like this! If i can... Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: To be or Not to be, the Choice is yours.

This is monday, which means that Nagi isn't free to sleep today. She's suprisingly up early.

Nagi was wandering around Violet Mansion. She met Hayate in the kitchen. He's cooking of course.

"Ohayo, Hayate."

Hayate widened his eyes as he sees Nagi in front of him. But he quickly covered it with a smile, "o-ohayo Ojou-sama! Why are you up even though it's still 07.00?"

"i can wake up early too!" Nagi said with an annoyed tone. Hayate laughed nervously, "haha, right..."

Nagi huffed and continued wandering the Violet Mansion. At the end, she sat outside, enjoying the morning sun.

"ah... Morning sure feels good..."

Suddenly, she noticed a red haired man, standing on the top of the small electricity tower, staring at her. Feeling scared, she called Hayate, "Hayate!"

"yes~?"

Hayate peeked outside and sees Nagi, "what is it Ojou-sama?"

"There's a weirdo staring at me."

"What?" Hayate stepped outside, "where?"

"That guy"

She pointed her hand at where she sees him, but he was nowhere to be found.

"eh?" Nagi said in confuse, "but he was there a while ago! Where did he go?"

"haha, maybe you're tired Ojou-sama!"

Nagi felt insulted and whined, "Am not! I'm completely awake! See!?"

"okay then..."

Nagi stared at the place where he sees the guy as Hayate left. She was wondering about that guy.

'Hmm... What is he up to? Weirdo...'

Nagi shrugged and go inside the Violet Mansion. 1 hour later, they go to school.

"Hey Hayate,"

Hayate looked at Nagi, "yes, Ojou-sama?"

"I'm still thinking of the guy i saw earlier..."

Hayate smiled, "Don't worry Ojou-sama, i bet you're just seeing things."

"yeah... Maybe..."

In fact, Hayate was also thinking about it. There's no way Nagi will lie or seeing things right? Maybe she us true. Well, she is.

When they arrived at school, the entrance was blocked by students.

"what the heck?" Nagi said, staring at the blocked entrance, "Are they looking at a flying-handsome guy or something?"

One of the student shouted, "Hey! Look at the flying-handsome guy! Why is he here!?"

Nagi stared at them speechless. It should be a joke, why did it come true? But there's no time to think about that. Nagi and Hayate struggled to go in the front. They see a red haired boy, landing on the ground. Wait, that's...

"Hayate!"

Hayate turned to Nagi, "Yes, ojou-sama?"

"He's the weirdo!" Nagi said, pointing at the red haired boy, "He's the one, Hayate! He is!"

The red haired boy turned his head to Hayate and Nagi. Ge glanced at both of them and smiled. But Nagi didn't notice, only Hayate did.

'What's with him? Why dud ge looked a bit... Odd? It's like he's targeting Ojou-sama... Or what?'

Hayate shrugged at himself as the red haired boy leave, making the crowd of student leave too. Nagi pulled Hayate's sleeve, "Hayate, let's go already!"

"O-okay, Ojou-sama..!"

Both of them walked into school. Sora passed by, looked very annoyed. She noticed Hayate and Nagi and give them a fake smile, "Ayasaki, Nagi Ohayo."

"o-ohayo Sora-san..!"

She just stared at Nagi and Hayate blankly. Hayate asked concerly, "Umm... Sora-san? Are you annoyed by any chance?"

She noticed the question and give her best fake smile, "No, it's not like i was angry or anything!"

Yup, she's definitely annoyed. Hayate and Nagi can easily guess it right from the way her expression is and the way she talks. Sora nervously smiled, "well, see you later Ayasaki, Nagi."

Sora's mood was dark as she walks away. Hayate's guess is that she's angry because of yesterday's event, but he's not so sure as well. I mean, what did he do wrong yesterday?

When they arrived at the classroom, everyone was already at their seat, even though they still have 30 minutes left before the first period starts. Hayate and Nagi took their seat and looked around.

Right at the window, Hayate see the red haired boy again. Now, he was glaring at him for reason unknown. Hayate started to feel uncomfortable. This is no good. He don't know what he's up to, but it's definitely not good at all.

Sora noticed Hayate's stare at the window and said, "Hayate, quit looking at him, he's no good."

Hayate nodded and looked away. But then realised what Sora just said earlier. He looked outside again, no sign of him. He stared at Sora curiously.

'What makes Sora-san said so? Did she know him? Is she annoyed because of the boy? Really? And she said he was no good... I must know more about this.'

Izumi, Miki, and Risa was gossiping around as always. They were behind Hayate, so Hayate can hear what they're talking about crystal clear.

Izumi started, "Hey, did you know the boy in the entrance a while ago?"

"Yes, why?" Miki and Risa said at a same time. Izumi smiled, "i know him! He's my childhood, Shingetsu Kanomehiro! He's good at piano!"

"Eh?" Miki leaned closer to Izumi, "you do?"

"Yup!" Izumi said proudly, "We haven't seen each other since the start of highschool! We're a really good and close friend!"

"i see..." Risa nodded, "So Izumi loved two people huh..." (It's Hayate and Shingetsu!)

Izumi blushed, "am not!"

Hayate replayed what they just said earlier, 'So Segawa-san know him? So his name is Shingetsu... I need to know more about this!'

Hayate looked at both Sora and Izumi. Whenever he sees their face, the face of the red haired boy will popped out to his head, and that is Shingetsu.

'To think that this can be a bother...'

Hayate glanced at Sora and Izumi once again. He decided this: He will ask both of them about him. He just got the feeling that this thing'll be a major disaster if he don't do this.

~After School...~

"Phew" Sora muttered as she streched and stood up, "School's finally over."

"Hey Kizu-chan!"

Izumi called. Sora didn't know she was calling at her, and when she realized, she gazed at Izumi "Kizu-chan?"

"It is right?" Izumi smiled, "Kizu-chan will be nicer than Kizumerine-chan and Sora-chan, isn't it?"

Sora laughed nervously, "right..."

"Anyway, my name is Izumi Segawa!" Izumi blinked, "the class rep and a member of the student council!"

"Wow" Sora glanced at the clock tower from the window, "that's amazing!"

Izumi chuckled, "isn't it?"

Behind the door, Hayate was watching. He thinked 'Perfect! I can ask both of them now!'

"Hayate?" Nagi called, "What are you waiting for? Let's go Hayate!"

Suddenly, Chiharu called Nagi from afar, "oh, Chiharu! What is it?"

"BAKA!" Chiharu shouted, "you said you'll meet me in front of the school gate so that we can go to the G***a* convention!? Look at the time!"

Nagi suddenly snapped as she widened her eyes, "Oh! I forgot! Sorry!" she turned her head to Hayate, "And Hayate! I'm leaving! You're free for the day! Now let's go Chiharu!"

Chiharu nodded as she waved at Hayate. When both of them ran, Hayate caught his eyes inside the class. Sora and Izumi's gone! Hayate cursed, "Darn! Now where did they go!?"

Hayate sighed and started to search for Sora and Izumi. He looked everywhere, but no sign of Sora or Izumi. "That's weird, they shouldn't have gone far."

Hayate suddenly caught his eyes on the boy behind him. He gas a red hair. Hayate's guess is that, he's Shingetsu. Shingetsu smiled, "Ayasaki Hayate? I'm Shingetsu Kanomehiro."

Hayate growled at Shingetsu, "Why are you aftering Ojou-sama!?"

"I'm not aftering that blonde."

Hayate just stood there speechlessly. "What?"

"Do i need to repeat myself?"

"Then what is it that you after!?"

Shingetsu gazed at Hayate. His eyes was gold but also threataning. He looked at the sky, "That's a secret, though i'm willing to give you a hint."

Hayate stared at him intensely. He pointed at the sky and chuckled, "Sky (Sora)."

Hayate widened his eyes. 'So he was aftering Sora-san!?'

"Don't think any weird things." Shingetsu added as he stared at the sky once again, "i'm not thinking of kidnapping, killing, or 'that', i'm not that evil like what you thought i would be, Ayasaki Hayate."

"What do you mean?"

"You won't believe it even if i tell you."

"Try me!"

It was an awkward silent. Shingetsu stared at Hayate intensely and so as Hayate did to Shingetsu. He glanced at the sky and answered, "I'm not going to tell."

He disappeared to thin air, leaving Hayate alone. His thought was halted because Izumi and Sora walked to him. Izumi was so excited but Sora was very annoyed.

Izumi smiled widely, "Hey Hayata-kun! I think i just saw an old friend!"

"More like an old enemy." Sora added. Yes, they have definitely saw Shingetsu earlier. This is a chance for Hayate to ask, "You both know him?"

"duh." Izumi laughed, "he's my best friend back in middle school! "

"Please." Sora added with an annoyed tone, "he's not like what you think it is. He's no good Izumi. And Hayate, i've told you before too."

"Sora-san!" Hayate said to Sora as he glanced at Izumi, "He said that you're-"

"i am." Sora cutted, "He's not aftering me for any particular reason other than... Something that you wouldn't believe me even if i told you."

"He said the same thing!" Hayate whinned. Before he can continue, Izumi cut it off, "I know why."

"Eh?"

Both Sora and Hayate stared at her. "How?"

"He once said to me that a girl called Kizumerine Sora was someone he hate the most. He told me everything, that's why i talked to you."

Sora started to feel depressed, "You know? I'm horrible and i know it..."

"It's okay Kizu-chan!" Izumi said, trying to lit up the mood, "you're not that horrible... Maybe..."

"Wait a second!" Hayate halted, "What do you mean!?"

"It's not the right time for you to know yet." Sora said as she walked away, "But it's not going to be long. Soon, you'll know."

"Wait, Sora-san!"

"What is it Ayasaki?"

"Don't call me by my last name!" Hayate said as he break a sweat, "I felt very uncomfortable if people call me like that."

"Then how about Hayate?" Sora snapped and added "Hayate-kun?"

"I guess that's fine."

"okay, bye."

When Sora left, Izumi was smiling nervously, "but it is quite horrible..." and walked away, leaving Hayate alone. Hayate sighed as he walked away as well.

* * *

**Hi! I hope i write thus chapter longer than chapter 3! Why did Shingetsu wants Sora badly? This has nothing to do with love, i'm telling you... Izumi will be important in this story, unlike the official one! You know, since she is his childhood friend...**

**Anyway, bye!**


End file.
